A Furries Life in the Real World
by TBsparky
Summary: A young furry, James, has the power to transform from his fursona, like most furries. However, he feels he's not accepted as people are seeing him for someone else rather than his fursona. That was until he met a young girl, Jenny, at school one day.


Title: **A Furries Life in the Real World**  
Category: Misc » Misc. Cartoons  
Author: *****  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: K+  
Genre: Romance/Adventure

Chapters: 1, Words: 4,290

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

A Furries Life in the Real World Chapter 1

You know, it's pretty hard to accept that not everyone in the world likes you for you. What I mean is for a furry to live in amongst human's, even if you can transform, kind of makes you feel unwanted as they're actually seeing you for someone your trying to be not who you are. Well that all changed for me during the new arrival of a girl at my school, oh by the way my name's Rhys and my fursona is Kit. To be honest my fursona is hard to explain see, I'm actually a white large eared cat much like that Digimon; Gatomon, only I have no tail ring and the tip of my tail is longer. Anyway, my story begins on a bright and sunny Tuesday morning.

"Rhys, Rhys! Get your ass out of bed or you'll be late for school!" A female voice screamed from the bottom of the stairs, waiting for some sort of murmur or movement before she yelled again. "Rhys, I know you can hear me, you're a cat"

"hmm…yeah, yeah I'm up mom, no need for the jokes" I yawned, scratching my soft white fur as I slowly shuffling down the stairs and into the kitchen, giving her a smile as I past.

"Yeah well c'mon, you have to eat something before you head off to school, after all you did drink a lot last night" she softly grumbled, taking a seat next to me as I quietly chuckled, quickly shovelling down Coco-pops as I replied "Yeah, it was a great night, a little partying, a little drink, I don't remember half of it!"

"You don't remember half of it huh? Would you remember transforming? Would you remember anything like that and how would I explain that to the police huh! Did you think of that?" She yelled, shaking slightly as she turned her back sighing "I…I'm sorry Rhys, I just worry that one day you'll be found out. I'm just not sure when that day will come"

I quickly turn to my mother's shaken body as I sigh, lowering the spoon into the empty bowl, wiping my whiskers, before heading towards the door "Mom that day will never come, you know I've kept this a secret for six years, ever since my 13th birthday, I'm not about to show the world, am I?".

Hearing this she slowly turns to me as she smiles, handing me my back-pack as she mutters "You know I still worry about you Rhys, just be careful and transform already". Taking the backpack I softly smile back; my soft white fur now changing into pale pink skin leaving only short brisk brown hair on top as my large ears slowly dissipate to normal, my tail following suit before I race out of the door and down the street. This is where I meet a close friend of mine, Ben. Now me and Ben have known each other for about two years now, yet he does not know about my Furry side, the reason? Well, I guess I didn't have the guts to just blurt out "Hey Ben I forgot to tell you, I'm a Cat sort of hybrid!" while in general conversation with him.

"Hey, Rhys a bit early aren't you? I didn't think you'd make it in this morning after the booze fest last night" Ben joked, slowly walking besides me as I smile, replying "Well I didn't drink that much compared to you. I think it was you who was wasted before the police arrived"

"Yeah I heard a fight broke out between two 6th formers during the party's end, something about a cheating girlfriend I don't know.." Ben sighed, leaning against the bus stop sign arriving just in time for the bus as we slowly proceeded on, grabbing our usual front seats.

"So where did Daniel, Ross and Lewis go off too, I didn't see them half the night" I asked staring out towards the busy street as the bus sets into motion while Ben responded relaxing into the seat. "Well I saw Dan leaving with Ross. As for Lewis, I have no idea, that boy just comes and goes when he pleases but Adam, Owen, Aaron and the others stayed even after the fight."

"Oh right, well at least they enjoyed it, I guess.." I sighed, continuing to stare out the window as people and places seemed to quietly flash past while we continued on our journey to school. However, the back of the bus didn't seem quite the same, especially being full of mixed crowds, known as Goths, Emo's and Chavs, commonly seen in our town. Only more noise seemed to echo behind as the swearing quickly arose, the kids now throwing paper balls down to the front near us. "Jesus, Ben I swear those 8th and 9th graders are ass holes" I grumbled, picking up a paper ball as I quickly toss it behind me.

"Well, this is the usual bus that everyone catches to school, unless you feel like walking miles from our houses" Ben sarcastically pointed out watching my frustration as I sigh, dodging another paper ball as it hit the front window of the bus, annoying the driver more.

After what seemed like hours of frustration, with paper balls, swearing and yelling we finally turn up at our school gates, arriving just on time for the starting bell for lessons. Quickly rushing into school both me and Ben manage to pass the hustle of the morning crowds getting into our first room of the day, finally finding our seats, we settle down before the teacher arrives.

"Students! I know you are all eager and ready for our science lesson today but I would first like to introduce you to a new student" Our teacher, Mr Neeson, informs as he continues, gently guiding the girl in as she stands nervously in front of the class, softly playing with her strange yellow gloves as she blushes.

"Everyone this is Jenny, seeing as she's a new student I want you all to be on your best behaviour and show Jenny what this school is really made of! Now Jenny would you kindly take a seat next to Rhys over there, I'm sure he'll welcome you here, wont you Rhys?". Stunned I nod slowly, my eyes scanning her nervous face as I notice the yellowish gloves again while she proceeds to sit next to me.

"Hey there Jenny, nice to meet you" Ben quickly greets, smiling warmly as I continue to stare at her, moving back and forth the gloves noticing something familiar, something I've seen before. I continued to look bewildered before she looks back at me, slightly confused "Umm, what the problem?"

"Umm.. well, I'd like to ask.. what's with the gloves? It's almost summer and it's blazing hot outside.." I manage to reply, chocking slightly, still gazing into her eyes, until I see her face turn from nervous to upset as she quickly hid her gloves, mumbling under her breath before facing the front again "It..its nothing just some possessions I keep..".

Feeling a little guilty I look away from her as I begin to write, glancing back every few minutes or so as the lesson progresses. Until finally the end bell echoed through the classroom as the kids quickly escape to break, while I purposely take my time to watch as she left, wading in and out of the crowds. The rest of the day seemed to follow on the same as each lesson of the day I watched her, like I knew something, something familiar, I know she seemed to notice I was staring because she'd glance back every now and then, brushing it off I continued to write until the end of the school day bell roared out. Hearing the bell I quickly pack my things, hoping and just wishing I'd get to talk to her again, until.. I glanced up noticing she'd already left into the sea of people, pushing their way through.

"Rhys, I've noticed you've been staring at the new girl all day man! What's wrong with you?" Ben asked coming up beside me as he picked up his own books, glaring at me worryingly as I replied, slowly walking out the classroom "To be honest ben, I don't know, there's just..just something about her and those damn gloves that's familiar to me, I'm not quite sure why yet but I will find out.."

"Dude, c'mon they're probably some fashion trend from America! Just leave it" Ben calls out, chasing after me down the corridor as we get to the bus stop, Jenny still running through my mind as I take my seat again, looking down the bus for her before I notice Ben strolling in, taking his seat as he whispered pointing to the other bus. "Rhys, you're not going to see her now, she's taken the other bus" Slightly upset I take me seat and sigh while looking out the window. I glance at the places once again as the bus sets in motion for another hour or so, speeding past as the days memories wiz in my head, all leading to her, her beautiful baby blue eyes, her long brown hair and those yellow gloves.

Until I finally reach the stop near my house, getting off I yawn slightly as Ben continues chattering in my ear _'It's going to be a great party! Lewis' 18th! Girls, drink, and what ever else!'_ It was starting to get boring; we literally partied every night, got hammered, and went to school just to do the same thing over again!" I sighed his continuous voice echoing before I slightly picked up on something he said _"jenny…"_ hearing these words I quickly turn to him "Did you say Jenny might be there?"

"Well maybe, I did see her with a few girls today and the party is supposedly near her Rhys" Ben smirked, watching my smile arise as I ask again "Are all the boys going, along with others?" Ben gently nods his head as we stop by my house. "I'm definitely going to be there!" I yelled, running past Ben and into my house, race up the stairs and into my room, grabbing my favourite white T-Shirt from my bedside as I slip it on, before pawing through my pile for my other clothes. Finding my dark blue jeans, I quickly slide into them, almost slipping on the bottoms due to my rushing until I gain my balance. Hours seemed to fly by before I finally finished spraying heavy doses of body spray over myself as I look in the mirror, for a final time, brushing back my hair as I smile, hearing a familiar horn blow from outside as I slowly head out of my door to see Ben and the boys.

"You're finally ready! You only took five more minutes than you were supposed too!" Ross cheers, lowering his car window as he looked out while I approached him, loud music; what seemed to be Linkin Park, blasting from inside. "Well I had to make sure I'm looking good, you know?" I smirk, quickly climbing into his car as he speeds away down the road.

"So Rhys, I've heard you're meeting this new girl, Jenny?" Dan asks taking two cans of alcohol from under the seats as he handed me one, waiting for my response. "Well I, I uh just wanted to go to the party and have fun" I stutter, taking the can as I look to Ben; knowing he'd uttered to Daniel what I told him, before I glanced back to Daniel. That was until Adam appeared slumping over the backseat as he gazed to me, the scent of alcohol lingered from him; obviously indicating he was drunk.

"Bullshit Rhys! We know what you're trying to do, don't lie to me boyo, you just want sex!" he yelled, his ghastly breath spreading around me before he proceeded guzzling down his drink as he turned back to the front, yelling out the open window.

Ignoring him, I lean against the dark tinted window while I take a sip from the can handed to me. Music still echoing loudly from the speakers behind me as I watch cars pass, slow at first until Ross decided to pick up speed racing through lights, green obviously, as we made our way to the party. "So guys, what are you going to do, just drink and dance?" I stupidly asked to only get a sarcastic response from Ross and a few laughs from Dan and Ben "Nooooo, we're going to be the sad lonely people sat in the corner of the room twiddling our fingers. Of course we're going to drink. What are you, gay!"

"I only asked as I thought you'd be doing more! I mean there's defiantly going to be more than alcohol at this party" I try to defend, sipping my drink slightly as Ben laughed again "Yes, most probably but that question had to be the worst one you've said yet"

"Yeah well, we're there now so shush.." I mutter as Ross manages to slow down just enough to park next to what looked like a Citroen C1 Hatchback, slightly kitted up; from what I could see. Satisfied with the parking space, Ross finally gets out of the car as we follow, walking towards the house, more techno music blazing.

"Ok, let's get a bet going. We'll see who will be the first to get drunk tonight" Adam chuckles, gazing towards me and Daniel until Ross interrupts with an angry tone of voice "Well who ever it is isn't travelling in my car, I'm not cleaning up after any of you again".

Realising it was me he meant I chuckled a little, turning to him as we approach the door "Well when someone tells you 'Have another, it wont hurt you!' after you've already drunk like 10 before hand is really not going to settle well while driving, Is it?" Hearing this Ross simply glares at me angrily as he knock the door, waiting for an answer but nothing. "The music's too loud that's why he's not answering. Let me try" Dan replied moving closer to the door as he constantly thumped it louder and louder until someone finally opened the door.

"Hey Ass-hole! My door isn't a punch bag!" A voice yelled, opening the door as he turned to us; realising who it was. "About time you showed up! C'mon in already the parties starting!" He yelled pushing us, gently, into the house as he closed the door behind him; the brunt of the music now blasting, literally shaking the floor beneath us as we walked into the living room.

"Jesus Christ! Lewis, you wasn't joking when you said there'd be a lot of people here.." Ben yelled trying to intensify his voice as we both turned around, thinking Lewis was behind us. "Where the hell did they go now!" I yell, looking around for the others through the large crowds of people until I glance at the bar; noticing Ross Adam, Lewis and Daniel were now with Aaron and Owen ordering drinks.

"Hmm, guess they just couldn't wait" Ben sarcastically responded slowly walking over to them as I follow; ensuring to glance around in every possible direction for Jenny but sadly, found nothing as of yet.

"So you've ordered already huh? Bet you didn't get anything for me." Ben asked taking a seat at the bar as he looked towards the guys, none of them responding until Adam perked up. "Well you wasn't here!" he yelled, placing his drink at the bar as Ben laughed, sarcastically, at him "We wasn't here because we were stuck in a crowd as we came in but somehow you managed to get through and to the bar"

"I brought them here with the other guys to get the drinks. C'mon let's just get in the party mood, look, here.. " Lewis laughed, taking two glasses as he passed them down to both me and Ben continuing "See, I didn't miss you out so shut it, and drink up already"

"Yeah, yeah thanks.." I mumbled, drinking a little as I set it down, still looking for her. "_C'mon Show up… c'mon!" _I thought, sighing a little in disappointment, as I turn to Daniel who seemed to notice my expression. "Dude relax, she'll turn up soon just have a few while you wait" he smirked, turning to Lewis and the others as they chatted. "She'll turn up alright, she's here" Ben whispered, nudging me a little as he pointed to her as all the boys looked.

Quickly looking over to the direction he pointed I choked, almost dropping my drink as I blink a few times looking at her neat clothes; including gloves, smart hair and gleaming eyes; her bright, blue gleaming eyes hypnotising me while I continue to stare. "Dude, she looks hot tonight.. Maybe I should second guess" Ben mumbled, sipping his drink as he turned away while I continued to glare, mouth wide open as she walked towards the bar, grabbing my attention. That was until Daniel lightly punching me, as I quickly turn to him rubbing my aching arm as he whispered "Don't stare you ass hole! She's going to think you're some freaky pervert if you keep looking at her"

"Well I'm a cat as it is.." I cough, noticing he didn't hear me as I chuckle, glancing over my shoulder to see her now besides me; blatantly ignoring me. "Still wearing the gloves I see?" I smile, turning to her as I sip my drink, noticing as she glances at me, not speaking a word as I chuckle, continuing "Look, I'm sorry if I offended you back in class, your gloves are actually quite nice they kinda remind me of someone; not quite sure who yet.", "Yeah? Well I'm sure you'll find out who sooner or later.." She mumbled, taking her glass as she began slowly walking away as she continued "Well, see you later.. Rhys, is it?",

"Yeah, you too" I sigh, watching her slowly drift away as I lean into the bar, resting my head on my hands._ "How could you blow it" _I thought, sighing deeper as I drank again.

The rest of the night seemed to drag on the same; Jenny stayed as far away from me as she could; the boys, except me and Dan, went forth and 'lost' themselves in the house while we stayed at the bar. "I don't know Dan, see.. I tried so hard to impress her, she just doesn't like me" I sighed, finishing up my 4th pint of the night as I softly yawned. "Well, you know if you stopped moaning and looked around; you'll see there are many girls around you that maybe interested" Daniel suggested, glaring over to me as I nodded "Yeah, I guess your right but I'd thought she'd be the one. You know the purrrrr.." I replied, quickly covering my mouth as I looked over to him, he glaring back with confusion. "What the hell was that? Did you purr?"

"Uhh no.. I.. I'm gunna be sick! Be right back.." I replied, quickly running from the bar and out through the front door. Breathing heavily, I quickly check my hands, face and head for any signs of transformation, finding none I breathe relief as I lean against the house wall, sighing again. _"First I mess up with Jenny and now I almost have a breakdown! What the hell is wrong with me.." _I thought, sighing a little as I look up to the stars, watching them gleam back until I heard a loud screech from around the side of the house. Reluctant to go, I wait again for another sound but hear nothing as I yell moving towards the side "Hey! Whose there!". Waiting again I hear nothing but soft rustling of the trees and the music from inside.

However, when I finally reached the side of the house I knew I'd be shocked and disgusted for what I saw was Jenny… Not in the way I'd expect, she'd been pinned to the wall, her mouth covered, by a tallish lad, dressed smartly as he looked to me, his voice kind of deepened as he threatened me.

"Back of kid, this has nothing to do with you!" he yelled, grabbing her tighter, Jenny's expression looking to me in fear and confusion as she struggled. "No, let her go. You know there are enough people here to see you" I replied, lowering my voice also in hopes to scare him off but it didn't work. He simply smirked as he pushed her aside, slowly walking towards me, his large muscles coming into plain view as I gasp a little; moving back. "_Ahh shit.. He had to be big, didn't he.."_ I thought, standing ready to fight. The guy simply laughed as he lifted his arm, in a punching style as he replied.

"You've come here distracting me and my girl and you think you can just tell me what to do? Don't think you're not going to get away lightly, no one messes with me little guy". "No one messed with ME either.." Ross yelled, from behind him, pushing him from me as he yelled; right in his face. "What do you think you're doing eh? Get the fuck out of here!". Quickly gaining his balance the guy turns to Ross, readying his fists before realising that he'd not come alone but with Lewis, Owen and a hell of a lot of people too. Realising defeat he quickly fled the scene while I quickly rush to Jenny.

"Hey, are you alright Jen? He didn't hurt you did he?" I whispered, checking her over as she shook her head as she whimpered "No but.. but he was so close.. he almost did, his slimy hands and eerie voice, he even pulled off my glove.."

"Your glove?" Noticing she was hiding her hand I quickly scan the area around her until I noticed it lying on the ground, an arm width away. Quickly picking it up, I handed it to her as she sniffed wiping her eyes, slowly revealing her un-gloved hand"

Gasping with shock, I gaze down to her realising her hand wasn't what I thought it'd be; for she actually had paws! Real, white, cat like paws! "Paws? You have paws?" I asked, almost yelling in confusion, as she nodded, quickly placing the glove over her paw again; slowly getting up as Ross appeared. "Next time Rhys, pick a fight with someone smaller than you. I may not always be around you know and if we hadn't of shown up or if Daniel hadn't of told us you were here you'd be in hospital right about now.."

"Thanks Ross, I guess we owe you one" I laughed, looking over to Jenny who simply glared back to me, obviously not in the mood for a joke as she sighed. "What ever. Anyway, do you need a both need a lift home? I've got enough room. I'm only taking Owen and Lewis home" Ross asks, taking out his car keys as he turns to both of us. Jenny, still not speaking, simply nodded as she slowly walked to the car. I followed close behind her, ensuring she was ok as we got in and drove away, passing the house slowly, Jenny watching as she shivered a little.

No one uttered a word after that, only the soft sound of the engine purred as we continued down the dimly lit main road for several minutes. That was until Jenny softly muttered as we passed a few houses nearby "Ross, you can stop here thanks..". Ross, acknowledging Jenny's respond, slowed the car down to a stop as she gathered her things, glancing at me for a final time before getting out and closing the door as Ross drove off, once again.

"You know, you're lucky you came across her when you did" Owen replied, glancing to me as he continued "You know if you hadn't that guy would have given her more than bruises",

"Yeah, I know Owen but she looks so upset, so..betrayed" I sighed turning to him as he just glared at me, unable to answer. I turn, once again, to look out of the window as I thought about her. _"I knew she'd been through a lot tonight but I hope she'll be ok.." _I thought, looking up to the passing lights above me as I continued_ "I still wonder who was that guy, he didn't look like anyone from my school." _Feeling a slight tap on my shoulder I quickly awoke from my thinking as I glance around, realising we were now at my house.

"Oh! Thanks for the lift guys! See you tomorrow!" I yelled, quickly jumping out of the car as I raced to my front door, waving Ross a last time as he passed. Chucking a little, I slowly open my front door, hoping no one had awoken. Gazing around the darkness carefully, realising no one was awake, I sighed relief as I slowly trod upstairs and into my room. Sighing once again I sit on my bed, _"I just hope she's ok…" _I thought removing my jeans and T-shirt as I softly lie down muttering to myself as I close my eyes "I guess I'll be finding out tomorrow"

Note:  
Hope you guys liked it! I'm open to any and all feedback!


End file.
